rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Burgundy Violet
Burgundy Violet is a miscellaneous character played by Patrick Schweigardt. Stats Basics Voice A deep baritone, frequently plagued by a scratching in his throat attributed to damage during combat. Backstory Born in a small village to the south of vale he was the son of a dust shop owner and a huntress, he had worked at his father's shop since he could see over the counter stocking shelves and running the register. His mother was often off on assignment but he idolized her none the less. He swore one day he'd be a huntsmen like her. When he started school he quickly learned of his aptitude with a paint can and an open mind. When he wasn't working or practicing he was painting. It was a few weeks before his entrance exams to Beacon when his village was hit by grim. He had to improvise a weapons as he was stuck in the shop at the time, this gave way to his personal brand of light explosive. He had mixed dust and paint to make grenades. The hunter who'd responded to the attack was in awe to see the store In tack with the buildings on either side destroyed, he found burgundy leaning his back against the counter with six can grenades next to him, a deep gash above his left eye where an Ursa, now dead on the floor next to him had swiped and it was apparent the boy couldn't hear to well as he was surprised by the hunters loud entrance having walked across shattered pains of glass. The grim no longer had a head. Burgundy rarely spoke of what happened but from what his mother had told the hunter a story that seemed too twisted to be true. Their neighbor had been taking people into the woods covertly for weeks. No one knew what would happen but any one who looked into it went missing. Apparently early that morning an Ursa was spotted near his home, he hadn't seemed worried and only an hour later the attack had started. Grimm had stormed the town tearing apart the defenses like they were paper. Burgundy had been the first one to get hit as his families shop was closest to the front gate. His father and their neighbor were hit next as the wave of Grimm stormed in. Most were unarmed and those who were, were out numbered three to one. As time went on he sought vengeance learning that the white fang were responsible for the attack and after many confrontations with them he found the group that had carried out the orders. With the pain of the past behind him he searches for reconciliation in a world he has only fleetingly taken part in. Personality He painting, combat practice, tinkering(anything from guns to his street legal ATV) competition and dislikes people who point him out(flaws, height,or eye color) the color yellow (he's not sure why), Grimm, people who underestimate him due to his injuries. Resume Occupation Delivery agent for Violet custom munitions (family shop) hunter for hire. He holds all rights to refuse a job but will take most any of the money is right. Education ? Combat Weapon Duel lever action shotgun axes that link at the hilt to link with an energy chain with dust infused blades (Ursa Major & Ursa Minor) both are silver with purple and black accents along the mechanic lines where it folds and contracts, it fires slugs of dust he designed in his dad's shop to have a smaller spread but greater impact. As well as a slew of home made dust grenades made from spray paint and dust all color coated. Semblance Energy redirection. He can't add or subtract from the energy produced but can direct it so long as the object in question is making physical contact with him. Future Outlook Character Development ? Intended Career ? Goals ? Other Notes He has a scar above his left eye that he doesn't talk about, his hair is a reddish brown kept in a sloppy crop cut, his eyes are a vibrant purple and his skin is mildly tanned. He has broad sprawling shoulders and is well built. He wears a padded leather bomber jacket with a sewn in metal arm guard on his right shoulder. His shirt is always a solid black button down with his family's crest a bear claw slash over a Beowulf skull. He wears dark blue jeans the knees covered by purple tinted metal knee guards. He never is seen without his combat belt on and at least one can grenade on the hip, most commonly a yellow stun grenade. Gallery Burgundy2.jpg Burgundy.jpg